Stellar Evolution
by DarkerThanBlue
Summary: Sequel to The Resting Promise To A Resting Soul. Hei has a new life under the old name Li, together in a team with Misaki and Mao he is helping the New Syndicate to create a world of equality for contractors, dolls and humans. He has a new relationship blossoming with Kirsi although this is making her have dreams of an unusual nature.
1. Chapter 1

**Stellar Evolution**

**Chapter One**

"Contractors are evolving. Some of them realise they have more power than humans and want to gain control."

Misaki, Li and Mao sit in a sharp black Porsche. Misaki and Li in front and Mao in the back. It's been 3 months since Li started working with the New Syndicate.

"We call the process of the contractor's evolution 'Stellar Evolution', since every contractor has their corresponding star." Misaki informs Li.

"Still not much is known about this process, even less about Dolls." Mao adds.

The car comes to a halt outside of a garage. Misaki reaches over to the passenger side and opens the glove compartment, pulling out a small black device with a red button. She pushes it and the garage starts to open.

"Where are we?" Li asks.

"There has been reports of a contractor in this area we're here to recruit ...or destroy. It all depends on what they want. As for this garage, the Syndicate owns many around the city as well as apartments and other property like the one you're in." She replies.

Misaki and Li walk up the metal stairs leading to the second floor of apartments with Mao on Li's shoulder, as they get to the top a young woman with blonde hair and blue eyes starts to leave, glaring at them as she walks by.

"Excuse me mam, have you noticed anyone suspicious in the area?" Misaki asks politely.

The woman smiles and takes a bottle of water out of her bag.

"mam?" Misaki repeats.

The woman throws the bottle of water in the air. Her eyes glow crimson. The bottle explodes into tiny ice shards, crashing down on Misaki and the others. They duck down and brace themselves, looking up to find the woman sprinting away.

"Quick we can't lose her!" Misaki shouts.

They begin chasing her down a labyrinth of luxury apartments, most of which are empty with people being at work or school. The high volume of white walls reflecting the sun's brightness and fresh smell of paint was enough to make anyone feel queasy.

"I know this area, keep on her Li!" Misaki shouts before taking a sharp right away from the chase.

Li looks around for a way to slow the blonde woman down, noticing a metal pipe spitting water into a puddle on the path. He stops and touches the metal, waiting for her to step in the puddle.

'Now' His eyes glow, he misses. 'She's fast.' He thinks.

"Stop." Misaki appears at the cross junction of paths in front of the woman, gun pointing at her. "We just want to talk."

"Talk or kill? I know how this world works. Contractors aren't wanted." She's British.

"That depends on you. We are part of an organisation intent on the coexistence of contractors and humans as equals."

"Bull. I'm seen as a weapon to you, that or money."

"We want you to join us, help us take down contractors who oppose us **and** Humans who use contractors as weapons."

The woman looks interested.

"In return, you get a new identity and new life to do what you please with when you're not on missions."

She walks up to Misaki and extends her arm, to shake hands.

"Elizabeth." She says.

* * *

Kirsi stands on a beach dressed in a light dress swaying in the ocean breeze, something is different. She can feel it.

"Where am I?" She says out loud but to herself.

"Yin, what's wrong?"

She turns and sees a young man with semi-long dark hair and emotionless face. Hei.

"Me?" She replies.

"Who else would I be talking to?"

"I'm not...wait...I can see you?"

"What's wrong with you today? No, you can't - your observer spirit can."

"This makes no sense, what is an observer spirit and who are you?"

"It's me Yin, you need some rest. Get out of the sun for a while."

"Why do you keep calling me that, what's going on?" she shouts.

She wakes up panting. Blind.

"Just a dream." she pants. "I never thought I would be so happy to be blind."

"It seemed so...real."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The air is thick and warm. Romantic. The fake stars create the effect all the young lovers in the seaside restaurant desire - to Li and Kirsi it made no difference. Their first date is perfect.

Kirsi could feel the night sky on her skin, This feeling always made her remember a terrible night. She had been blind for as long as she could remember but it never bothered her. If anything it made her more grateful for what she had. This night cost her biggest blessing - her mother. Li could see the pain in her expression.

"What's wrong?" He asks. "Don't you like it here?"

"It's not that..." She explains.

"You can't blame yourself, it wasn't your intention to harm your mother."

She smiles in the dim light to Li's reply.

"Why me?" She asks.

"What do you mean?"

"You could have chose someone who could see you, had more in common with you. I'll never know what you look like, doesn't that bother you?"

"From the moment I first saw you, I felt I had known you for a long time. I knew I would follow you anywhere you needed me to, fight anyone who wanted to cause you harm. I'd take down an army of people, contractors if I had to."

Kirsi laughs. "I'm sure none of that would ever happen. I guess love really is blind in our case."

"I guess so." Li replies. "Why don't you imagine me the way you want me to be."

The scene of Yin and Hei on a beach appears in her head.

She raises an eyebrow. "That's just weird."

"Sorry, I didn't realise." He laughs.

She lied. She'd pictured him as the man in her dream ever since she had it. She had fallen for a figment of her imagination and used her lack of sight to mould Li into the man she wanted him to be, unaware no sculpting was needed.

"Our first date and we're talking about love." She states.

"Are we taking things to fast?" Li asks, worried.

"No, it feels right." Kirsi replies.

Unsure, she leans in to kiss him. Li looks shocked but follows her notion. When they meet, both of them have an array of thoughts. Li, memories of the past. Kirsi, dreams of the future.

_I haven't posted a new chapter in a while now and I wont be able for the foreseeable future although I do intend to continue this story, please be patient and thanks for the views! :) _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"...Just think about it. We need someone with your potential." _**CLICK**_

Elizabeth sits in the silence of the apartment given to her by the New Syndicate. She has a decision to make. Give up this life of creating an equal world or join the dark force bent on the destruction of human power. This 'force' needs someone on the inside of their enemy group to leak information and gain the upper hand. This was their only hope after the discovery of BK-201's recruitment.

Rationality won't help with this decision. No matter what side she chooses, the other will try to kill her. She likes the initial ideals the New Syndicate proposed to her although she now has information suggesting they're lying about their opposition. It's now a game of trust. A value which she associated with her new group, broken by this mysterious phone call.

* * *

"C'mon Kirsi hurry up! We should go on this one!"

"Sometimes I think you don't believe me when I say I'm blind."

Kirsi had reluctantly decided to go to the theme park with her friend, Mai.

"Of all the places you decide to go, it had to be the theme park. I would have preferred the cinema." Kirsi admits.

"But you wouldn't be able to see the movie?"

"That's the point. I hate rides" She mutters.

"Yay. We're next!" Mai shouts.

They sit in the roller coaster and nervously wait for it to begin. Mai shudders.

"Weird." She says.

"What's wrong, do you want to get off?" Kirsi asks.

"Nope, no such luck!" Mai laughs.

The roller coaster takes off. People screaming with laughter and some with fear. What you would expect, nothing unusual. It gets halfway through its track. _**CLANG**_

"Huh?"

"What happened Mai?" Kirsi questions.

"I'm not too- aaaah!"

The roller coaster slips on the track, losing balance and becoming loose.

"The brakes have broke!" A panicked voice shouts from the back.

"WHAT?!" Kirsi screams.

"Oh no."

"What now, Mai?" Kirsi worriedly asks.

"There is a loop coming up..."

The roller coaster roars up the first half of the loop with immense speed. Slightly slowing. The tip comes loose. The coaster starts to fall off. The first half completely de-railed. Including the cart with Kirsi and Mai. They both close their eyes.

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Mai exclaims.

She forces her eyes open. Her face loses all expression. Eyes glow red.


End file.
